This invention relates generally to fuse assemblies, and more particularly, to cable termination assemblies for providing fused connections to storage battery terminal posts.
Fuses are widely used as overcurrent protection devices to prevent costly damage to electrical circuits. Fuse terminations typically form an electrical connection between an electrical power source and an electrical component or a combination of components arranged in an electrical circuit. One or more fusible links or elements, or a fuse element assembly, is connected between the fuse terminations so that when electrical current through the fuse exceeds a predetermined limit, the fusible elements melt and open one or more circuits through the fuse to prevent electrical component damage.
In vehicle electrical systems, storage batteries are used to power electrical circuits, and it is often desirable to protect the circuitry with fuses. The storage batteries typically include terminal posts, and fuses are sometimes fitted over the terminal posts. Ring terminals connected cables to are typically fitted over the fuses to supply power to auxiliary circuitry and devices of the vehicle. Known arrangements of this type are susceptible to undesirable shorting or bypassing of the current path through the fuse if the ring terminal is inadvertently brought into contact with the post, creating a direct current path from the post to the terminal without first passing through the fuse. Thus, despite the presence of the fuse in the circuit, component damage may result.